A&O:Love Triangle
by wolfies soul
Summary: a story about kate and Humphrey taking place after the first movie, Humphrey and kate are going to get married but something happens to Humphrey which leaves kate to believe he's dead so she move's on now humphrey's on an adventure to get back but what will happen when he does?


_**A/N This story will be my primary story in the future I may add a different story and work on it but for now this will be my story mkay : ) if anyone has writers block or needs and Idea for a story ask s-techno he is very helpful, also thanks for helping me plot the story and helping me with ideas you're the best ;). P.s. I know your reading this.**_

_** Chapter one: waking up, the hunt, and breakfast. **_

NARRATER P.O.V.: It was a beautiful morning in Jasper park, the sun was coming up, the birds were chirping and two wolves were getting ready to get married. Kate and Humphrey had been relocated to Sawtooth national park to repopulate but Kate was supposed to get married to garth before she got transported there so Kate and Humphrey start to make their way back and throughout that time Kate develops feelings for Humphrey, so when they get back to jasper to stop the war that was going to happen Kate couldn't marry Garth so she stopped in the middle of the wedding ceremony and admitted her feelings for Humphrey which gave Garth a chance to admit his feelings for Lilly so instead of Kate and garth getting married that day, Lilly and garth get married which leaves Kate and Humphrey's wedding for the day after.

Kate's P.O.V.: It is early morning in jasper about 7 a.m. if I'm going to be precise. I'm sitting in the back of my parent's den with my little sister Lilly who was brushing my fur with a pinecone. I decided to ask what she thought of Humphrey "so, Lilly what do you think about Humphrey?" "well I think he is a handsome wolf and that you are very lucky to have a realized you have feelings for him when you did because if you didn't you would have made a mistake that would have been really hard to fix_, and_ you gave me a chance to marry garth which I appreciate very much" she replied happily "well good because I needed you to be good with him so that when he becomes family we won't have any problems" I say jokingly "oh Kate, who would have any problems with Humphrey, I mean he is _**thee **_problem solver of problem solvers, and don't forget he is kind and gentle, he doesn't want any problems with anyone if anything he wants to cuddle with everybody" Lilly said making me and her laugh heartily, then I proceeded to say "Ya all the people in the pack cuddling together in the biggest den in the world" which sent me and Lilly into another laughing fit.

Humphrey P.O.V.: I woke up to Salty screaming "WOLF PILE" then lost my breath as Mooch, Salty, and Shakey landed on me "what a great way to wake up" I thought sarcastically then started to squirm my way out of the pile then jokingly said " come on guys are you TRYING to kill me on my wedding day?" "no" they all said at once then looked at each other and burst out laughing. "sorry Humphrey we're just excited" Salty said "yep mmhmm that's right" Shakey and Mooch both replied enthusiastically "ok guy's, but I need a little time to myself today, ok?" I replied "alright, see you at the wedding you sly dog" Mooch said then Salty and Shakey both said "peace man" then they all took off towards the logsledding hill to hang out. I was hungry so I decided to go get breakfast, I got up and left my den stopping at the river by my den to get a drink then sniffed around for a minute to find a good bush which I relieved myself behind. I decided I was going to run to breakfast to wake myself up.

Kate P.O.V.: it was time to fulfill my alpha duties so I walked to the hunting grounds where Eve was organizing the hunting parties. Eve saw me, ran over to me and said "thank goodness you're here Kate, we are short one of our leading alphas today, so you will be taking over the lead alpha position in hunt team delta for today, O.K. honey?" "really, yessss that's great thanks so much mom!" I replied excitedly "Yes!" I thought "this will give me a chance to redeem myself since the eastern pack messed up my first hunt" I then decided I was going to take it a step further and try to bring two caribou down so I might get a permanent position as a hunt leader. I went over to my group which included Hutch, Candu, and Ezekiel (Hutch is an alpha with dark gray fur and hazel eye's, Candu is an alpha with a lighter shade of grey fur and yellow eye's and Ezekial is an alpha his fur is gold with silver socks and a black underbelly he has one bright green eye with flecks of aquamarine and one deep blue eye and his ears are black and he has a scar on his head) then said "okay hunt team Delta it look's like im going to be your leader today seeing as we are one lead alpha short, so today we are going to do something a little different, today we are going to go for two caribou, ok?" they all looked at me like I was crazy then Hutch asked "why are we going to go for two? We only need one that's what the other hunt groups are for, it makes it easier for us" "well no one's ever caught two caribou with a team of four in one hunt so I wanted to be the first to do it and it seems like at least one of the group's always fail's on the hunt so some wolves go hungry, im looking to prevent that and maybe land a spot as hunt group leader permanently plus we will be remembered as the first group to do so" I replied while smiling, Ezekial then say's "I like it Kate I want to be remembered" "ya I like it to it sounds like a challenge" candu input's while looking excited "ok then, follow me I have an idea" I reply "ok" they all say, so we headed off to the hunting grounds "ok guy's were looking for a canyon with steep walls" I say once were at the hunting grounds. Candu replies saying "I know where one is, just follow me" "ok" I reply. We follow Candu and he takes us to a perfect place to try my new hunting plan and formation "ok" I say "Hutch Candu! Get two logs that are big enough for you to hide behind and drag them to the thinnest part of the canyon, position them so that the caribou will have to run through the middle of them then hide behind them, ok? Then me and Ezekial will drive will drive the caribou through the canyon and past the logs, wait for the herd to have moved almost all the way through then jump out and take one caribou each then me and Ezekial will run up from behind and help you finish them off I will help Hutch and Ezekial will help Candu, together we will take them down!" - time skip 10 minutes- Hutch and Candu are in position and me and Ezekial are almost to the herd of caribou so we get down and start stalking up to the herd from the north so that we can drive the caribou south into the canyon, I saw one of the caribou's ear's twitch and figured that we were close enough to drive them where we want them to go so I screamed "NOW!" me and Ezekial started running towards the herd which startled them they then turned and ran towards the canyon "yes" I thought "they're taking the bait" I saw that the last of the herd was almost through, I then saw Hutch and Candu jump up and each grab a caribou by the throat, I started sprinting to help them. When I got there I jumped on Hutch's caribou and knocked it over which enabled Hutch to rip the caribou's throat out, I looked over and saw Ezekial finish off the other caribou. I jumped up and down excitedly and yelled "yes! We actually did it! But, wheres Candu?" Candu walks up while limping "im right here, im fine the caribou just threw me off and I hit my leg on a rock" he replied casually but failed to pull it off because he winced when he stepped in a small hole "I'll be fine" "ok that's great every ones fine we just had a minor injury, now let's drag these caribou back to the feeding grounds." We took the caribou back to the feeding grounds where Winston my father walked up and said " it's a good thing your team got an extra caribou because team Charlie wasn't able to get one, and yes I know that you got an extra one Kate." "but how we haven't even told anyone yet?" I replied "well seeing as this is your first hunt that wasn't messed up, and you were the leader I decided to come and watch, let me be the first to say that strategy was flawless I will probably be teaching that one in the alpha school, you will be remembered as the alpha who created this strategy and your team will be remembered as the first team to execute it and get two caribou in one hunt with four team member's" after Winston finished speaking he turned and walked away, I turned to my team and said " great job team now we will all be famous! Go and get you breakfast guy's" I said cheerily. I waited till the line died down then jumped into it, just as I got to into the line I saw Humphrey come trotting out of the woods he came up behind me where he said "hi Kate, you look extraordinarily beautiful today but I guess that's no different than any other day as you always look amazing"

Humphrey P.O.V.: when I got to the feeding grounds almost all the alpha's had eaten already there was only like 6 left including Eve and Kate at the end of the line once they got their food the omegas would start to eat. I walked up behind Kate and said "hi Kate, you look extraordinarily beautiful today but I guess that's no different than any other day as you always look amazing" she then turned around flicking her tail which brushed my muzzle, Which of course ultimately made me sneeze, Kate laughed at that and said "Humphrey your so cute when you sneeze" "oh really" I say "I guess I better do it more often then so you will always think I'm cute and never leave me" I say in a slightly sarcastic but playful tone "so how's your day bee Kate" I ask "actually it's been one of the best days of my life and it's only going to get better, first I got assigned lead alpha duty for hunt team delta which was a huge success we brought down two caribou thanks to the new tactic I created and we also will be remembered as the first 4 member hunt team to bring down two caribou in one hunt, then later I get to marry the most attractive wolf I've ever seen, and he's going to get a treat tonight" she said with a wink "oh really? Well then im going to have to hold you to that then" I say flirtatiously. We got to the caribou right after I said that, Kate got her meat first then it was my turn when I got my piece of meat Kate was already sitting down in the shade next to the trees, I ate quickly then told Kate I was going to go to the lake to take a bath and get ready for the wedding to which she say's "ok Humphrey, just make sure your back for the wedding, it's in about five hours remember?" (The time at this point is about 11 p.m. so the wedding would take place at 4 p.m.) "ok I will, by Kate, love you see you later and have a nice day Eve" I reply "by Humphrey they both say at the same time, to this I thought "like mother like daughter" then laughed lightly, turned around and walked into the forest. I got to the lake shore and saw another wolf bathing so I walked down the shore a little bit to give me and her some privacy. I had just started bathing when I heard a "slosh,slosh" sound coming from my left, I turned my head to see what it was and saw that it was the other wolf I saw bathing so I got up turned around and said "hi, how are you? Can I help you with anything?" "im fine" she replied " I just came over here to see if you would do me a favor and wash my back, If you do I'll wash your back for you as well, Deal?" then she added "oh and my name's Cherish by the way" "well Cherish seeing as this.. deal you proposed will benefit both of us I will accept your offer" I said smiling "my names Humphrey it's nice to meet you Cherish "great" she said and with that she turned around and sat down with her back facing me. I had started to wash when I got lost looking at her features, she has brown fur with black socks and black patches (for comparison think a German shepherd coat on a wolf) then she has deep blue eyes. I came back from my mind when I heard my name being said "Humphrey earth to Humphrey are you there?" "uhhh um I am sorry" I reply "umm Humphrey your supposed to be washing my back" Cherish said "oh, uh sorry I'll get right back to it" I reply awkwardly, then she said "so how's your life Humphrey, what have you got going on" "well" I replied "im about to be the first ever omega pack leader by marrying my beautiful wife to be, Kate, the daughter of the western pack leader's Winston, and Eve, so I guess pretty great" I said with a huge smile. I was finished with her back so I told her "I'm done it's your turn now" and turned around so she could get to my back, as I turned I said " how about you cherish, what have you got going on?" "uhhh" she said "M-my pack just joined your's and im l-looking for a m-mate, I-I thought it could be y-you but sinsce your getting married I guess its' not y-you" she stuttered out while looking very sad " don't worry cherish just keep looking youll find the right one sooner or later, you are beautiful, trust me" I said and laughed at the last remark then continued "and any guy that say's otherwise is wrong, keep your head up and keep searching, and until the day you find the right one I'll be praying to you." Then I pulled her into a hug because I saw tears coming to her eye's, she sat there for a few minute's crying then she said "thanks Humphrey you have no idea how much I needed to hear that, now turn back around so I can finish your back" I replied saying "ok" and then complied with her wishes, when she was finished she hugged me tightly then thanked me one more time and took off running into the woods, I sat there and thought about her for a minute "I hope she finds the right guy because she deserves it" I finished my thought, got up and walked out of the lake and into the woods. I was walking along a pathway when I heard a burst of air and a thunk to my right, I jumped looked over and saw a red dart sticking out of the tree, when I saw this I looked back to see a human loading another dart into his gun so I sprinted straight forward but saw four lights ahead of me so I turned to my right saw two more humans with rifles and jumped behind a stump just as they fired their weapons when I saw both darts sticking out of the tree I was just in front of, I turned and sprinted in the direction that I had not gone yet but the first human I saw had gotten closer, I saw a gap that I could run through so I tried for it but right as I was going through it I heard another burst of air and felt a pain in my butt I looked back and saw a red dart sticking out of it I stood there for a second then everything began to swirl together and alternate between red blue and green this only lasted for a second but after it was over my vision started to expand and then I blacked out.

_**This is by no means a regular chapter XD I love it though and thanks to s-techno once again. Please be sure to review I love those things :D well have a nice week everybody that reads this^^**_


End file.
